


Хочешь что-то от боли?

by TinARu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Goretober 2020, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Питер наблюдает со стороны.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 42
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Хочешь что-то от боли?

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: Рана от огнестрельного оружия/рана от стрелы  
> Не очень детальное описание повреждений (от стрел) и оказания мед помощи

После безумного забега от охотников стая прячется в старом доме Хейлов. Тонкие стены, завывающий ветер, огрызок луны в небе, выглядывающего из пролома в стене. Малия вытаскивает наконечник стрелы из руки и лижет рану, пока Скотт, шипя сквозь сжатые зубы, не откидывает ее голову, буквально оттаскивает за шею.

– Они нанесли на стрелы аконит, Малия, не трожь, – шепчет он как заполошный. 

Рядом скулит Лиам, но ему уже помогает Дерек. Держит крепко, осматривает кровоточащие порезы, ссадины. Задирает футболку, проверяет, как затягивается рана на животе.

Питер наблюдает со стороны. Боль пронизывает торс, пульсацией отдается в плечо, ползет по затылку и бьет по вискам. Стрела застряла в боку. Судя по ощущениям, никаких жизненно важных органов не задето, но слабость, вызванная аконитом, туманит разум. Больно и почему-то обидно. Попался как мальчик. Чертов Дерек и чертова проснувшаяся совесть. 

Размышления прерывает возня рядом. Стайлз деловито расставляет склянки и бутылочки, кидает пару Скотту и Дереку. Он давно обустроил в особняке тайник с медикаментами. Все для стаи, ага.

– Хочешь что-то от боли? – спрашивает Стайлз, накрывая его плечо рукой. Питер долго смотрит в глаза цвета растопленного шоколада, усмехается, наклоняет голову. Стайлз напротив повторяет жест, его теплые юркие пальцы скользят вниз по руке к локтю. – Минет делать не буду.

– Очень жаль, только я настроился, – притворно вздыхает Питер. Краем глаза он видит, как Малия закатывает глаза, а Скотт морщится. – Может хотя бы поцелуешь?

Они обмениваются со Стайлзом долгими взглядами. С каждой секундой боль нарастает, стрелу надо вытаскивать. Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Стайлз хватается рукой за наконечник, обламывает его. Снова простреливает бок, покалывающей волной окутывая и бедро, и грудину. Хочется коротко взвыть. Вместо этого Питер лишь вплетает перепачканные в крови и грязи пальцы в волосы Стайлза и тянет на себя.

Поцелуй жесткий, уверенный. Нежность в нем играет далеко не ведущую роль. Стайлз сильно кусает его за нижнюю губу, отчего проступает кровь. Питер в ответ лишь глубже целует его, смакуя привкус металла. Он слизывает испуг Стайлза, его злость. Кутается в тепле и привычном чувстве защищенности, что приносят с собой теплые ладони. Напоследок целует любимую родинку на скуле и тихо шепчет:

– Давай.

И Стайлз выдергивает стрелу.


End file.
